User talk:Agent Swipe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Famous Composers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Agent Swipe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NancyDrew4ever (Talk) 02:03, February 22, 2012 Hi there Swipe, thanks for the Famous Composers Wiki sign. It look really nice :D TTYL, NancyDrew4ever/Sim Hiya Swipe, the emocons STILL don't show up on chat. What else is there to do? Like, how can we change them? It's annoying :P Cya later, NancyDrew4ever/Sim Hey, where is the place that I can find the emotes at? The other one said it was deleted. Thanks, NancyDrew4ever/Sim/Katniss Thanks for the emote page! I hope u have a very fun time camping :) Happy Hunger Games and My the odds be ever in MY favor... Oops :p I mean YOUR favor :p Cya in a little while, NancyDrew4ever/Sim/Katniss Hey, I'm going to be adding some more emotes to the page. Will they be easy or do u get to help me with it :) Thanks, NancyDrew4ever/Sim Hey, look over there! *Tackles u* Hehehehehehehehe :P Sorry, just had to do that :P NancyDrew4ever/Sim/Sherlock/Katniss Hey, I forgot to tell u thanks for all of the help here with the color thing :D NancyDrew4ever/Sim Hey u! I like the siggy, I just have one or two things of change, if u don't mind of course :P But otherwise it's PERFECT :D I wouldn't get rid of it! :O I will put it in "Past Signatures" :P do u think u could make it blue and the letters white? Thanks, Hey Swipe, I was wondering if u could put my sig on the other wikis I'm on, Sherlock, LEGO News Wiki, and other evil wiki, LMBW. I'm very happy with it :D I love my sig Hey u, I'm having a little trouble with the Lohengrin (opera) page. I'm trying to put "Synopsis" under the "Roles" thingy. I dont know why it isn't working, every time I try, it doesn't show up. Could u help me? Thanks, My Sig won't come up on Sherlock, LEGO News Wiki, or the LMBW. How do u put it up so I can use it on all sites? Hiya Swipe! :P I can't get on chat for some reason, it keeps showing ":" all the time :( Wanted to say hello since I can't talk to u :P ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk Perty good, what bout u? I'm still depressed but I'm better than yesterday :P How is school? ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk I didn't know u wanted to marry Caysie :S ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk Hahahaha, okay :P I thought u were actually gonna marry here there :P ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk Yayayayayayayaya! I'm sick again and u just made my night :D :P First my dad has to get the Skype camera, so I'll keep u posted! :D And guess what? I JUST bought a Sonic Screwdriver! :D :D And when we Skype, u can tell me ALL about DW and all of the questions I have..... Mwahahahahahahahahaha :P *huggle* ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk Spoilers :P I WANT spoilers :P Well, I COULD try to get the Skype app but u would have to give me directions on how to do it :P I've never used Skype before :P and yeah, the Screwdriver is like a replica :D So ANYTHING I want to know about DW, u r gonna tell me EVEN though they r spoilers :P Mwahahahahahahahaha ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk Hey, I want u to watch another vid, it's called Doctor Who | Tribute to Ten. It's really good :p ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk Hey u! I got Skype working! I'll TTYL ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk Hey u, get on Skype chat ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk Cool! Thanks! One thing, why r u looking down!? :P you're supposed to look at the camera not be shy of it :P ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk Hey! I've got a quick question, could u somehow make me a Sonic Lipstick? :O since you're the 11th Doctor and all :P if u can, great! If u can't, gosh darn it :P let me know when u get a chance! ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk Interesting, very very interesting :P I have the a lipstick case, let me know if u want to see it, so maybe your could work with it :D it would be REALLY cool if u could though :D ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk Really quick about the Lipstick, I don't need a sound board. I have a great imagination so I can just pretend that there's sound. + it'll save money and your Screwdriver :P ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk Is that good or bad? :P ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk So will it be possible and below $30.00? SPEAK TO MEH!!!! U HAVEN'T BEEN ON IN TWO DAYS :P ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk Hiya! It was fun Skyping again last night :) The thing I was trying to tell u last night was that u don't need to make me a Sonic Lipstick :P I don't want u using your Screwdriver for my Lipstick. It's more of a want, not a need :P + I have my mum's awesome lipstick container and my imagination :P ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk Yeah, your avatar is a little creepy, what is it? :P ''NancyDrew/Sim '' Talk Have u seen my recent blog post? I have 90 comments and I made it on Popular Blogs 8oi Nancy Drew/Sarah Jane Smith